Conventional foldable containers are well known and are used in a variety of applications. For example, the packaging industry utilizes a vast number of containers in which numerous products are packaged for subsequent shipment. The container currently used in the vast majority of beef/poultry markets uses sealing flaps to keep the container closed for security and sanitation. These containers are moved manually several times before they arrive at the end user, and the strength of the hand-hold area of the container is critical to the package surviving the distribution network. The current sealing flaps are substantially overlapped and it is often difficult to completely glue the outer sealing flap over the inner sealing flap which results either in reduced strength in hand hold area or sealing flap pops open causing customer complaints and also labor time to re-glue the flap.
Accordingly, there is a pressing need to for a one piece container that will provide end sealing flaps that overcome the drawback of the above-mentioned containers.